


A Jungle Hook-Up

by fangirlSevera



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlSevera/pseuds/fangirlSevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some canoodling while in Peru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jungle Hook-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm practicing my porn writing.

"Herbert? Herbert!" Dan brushed aside another leafy branch. "There you are! What are you doing? You know it’s dangerous to go wandering out here alone."

Dan had been back in the medical tent, inventorying their meager supplies, when he noticed it had been some time since he’d seen or heard his friend. He did a brief search of the camp. Herbert was not one for idle socialization with people who spoke the same language, with his limited Spanish, it was not likely he had just stopped in at another tent. So, despite what he had just said to Herbert, Dan went off into the jungle as a one-man search party.

"Clearly I have not gone very far. You found me easily enough." Herbert didn’t even look up from the notebook he was writing in. He was sitting on the ground, back against a tree, knees drawn up.

He did find Herbert easily, almost too easily. Sometimes Dan had a disconcerting feeling that he had some kind of innate sense that would always lead him back to Herbert West. Still, the trek through the underbrush had left Dan sweaty and a little breathless. He took a seat against a tree opposite Herbert. "What are doing out here anyway?" Dan asked.

"Needed to get away. To think."

"Okay. I’ll think, too."

Relieved to have found Herbert and in one piece, Dan didn’t really have anything to think about. Nothing except the continued pondering of the man in front of him. Herbert had been the dominate interest of his mind for several weeks now. Maybe it was because despite that this entire venture was to get away from Arkham, from the past, that in this foreign place Herbert West was the last connection to that life, to normality. And even with Dan’s natural empathy for his patients, it was harder to maintain with a language barrier and the stress of being in a war zone. He was grateful for Herbert’s presence, someone who knew him, spoke the same language, who’s constant objectivity had been a source of calm and reason.

Lately, though, Dan had been feeling a need for a different method of stress-relief, something to distract him from the constant dangers around him. Most of the women in the camp were already paired off, and with men who had guns and knives and who looked willing to use them in hasty castrations if anyone looked at them or their girls wrong. The unattached women had that same look. As for unattached men… Dan’s Spanish was not good enough to recover gracefully from any "misunderstandings." Besides, not every infection Dan had treated since they got there had been from battle wounds. There was a good chance that there wasn’t a man nor woman not already crawling with STDs.

Except for one man. Herbert wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, and pushed up his glasses for the hundredth time. When Dan first saw Herbert decked-out in his jungle gear, Dan laughed. He was so used to seeing him in only a suit and tie, the t-shirt and camo pants had looked absurd. Overtime, Dan became not only used to it, but started to actively like the look on the smaller man.

Dan was starting to like the look of Herbert West overall.

And if it weren’t for those occasions Dan caught Herbert _looking_ at him, Dan would not have done what he did next.

Dan stood and plucked the notebook from Herbert’s hands. "Hey! What-" Herbert said, as Dan proceeded to pull him up to his feet and crowded him against the tree. He cupped Herbert’s jaw with on hand and tilted his face up. Dan didn’t start slow nor easy. He crushed his lips against Herbert’s, his grip tightening on Herbert’s arms. Herbert tried to say something, whatever it was never made it past his otherwise occupied mouth.

Dan broke off to catch his breath. Herbert was staring at him, eyes huge. He was panting, too, lips parted and shiny. Dan ran his thumb along the tempting lower lip. "Tell me ‘no.’" Dan said.

Herbert brought his hands up to Dan’s chest. Dan expected him to shove him away. Instead, Herbert grabbed Dan’s shirt in both fists and pulled him back down. Dan moaned, Herbert’s tongue flickered teasingly against his lips. The angle was awkward, the height difference making it difficult. Dan slid a hand down the length of Herbert’s body, hooked it under his thigh and guided his leg up around Dan’s waist. With the support of the tree, he hoisted Herbert up so he could get both legs around him. Herbert’s arms wound around his neck. Dan was essential encompassed by him.

Dan thrust his hips, rubbing their groins together. Herbert arched and moaned, his head falling back, hitting the tree with a soft thud. The heat was overwhelming. The humidity pressed around them as close as they were pressed to each other. Clothes stuck to sweaty skin, making the friction almost unbearable, almost painful. Dan moved his hands from Herbert’s thighs to his ass, squeezing, pulling his hips closer.

"Fuck, Herbert!" Dan licked at the sweat on Herbert’s neck.

"Dan. I- I can’t."

Dan slid to his knees, taking Herbert with him. Dan undid Herbert’s fly. Herbert let out an explosive breath when Dan exposed his flushed, erect cock to the mildly cooler outside air. Herbert released Dan’s neck and wrapped his arms around the tree behind him instead, arching forward as Dan began steadily pumping.

Dan couldn’t stand it any more and undid his own pants and took himself and Herbert in hand. His palm was already wet with sweat. He gripped and stroked, desperate for completion and to bring Herbert right with him. Herbert was repeating his name over and over. "Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan." Faster and faster until he gritted his teeth together and keened. His thighs tightened around Dan’s waist and he came. It only took a couple more strokes, spreading Herbert’s ejaculate over his own erection. Dan shuddered, he came hard, months of forced abstinence being wrung out him.

He didn’t pass-out from it, but it took moment for Dan to come back to himself. He looked at Herbert. His eyes were lidded with sleepy satisfaction. His glasses were hanging off his face by one ear. With shaky fingers Dan unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He cleaned off his hand with it and wiped off his and Herbert’s groins best his could.

Herbert finally moved. He tucked himself back in his pants. Dan did the same and stood. They stared at each other. Dan cleared his throat. "There’s a- uh- stream close by, right?"

"I think so," Herbert answered, voice dry. He blinked a couple times, put his glasses back on, and reached for where Dan had tossed his notebook.

"Right," Dan said. He went in search of cool to water to wash himself and left Herbert looking almost exactly as he found him.


End file.
